


How Am I Supposed to Fit All That Love Into One Vow?

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Westallen-Freeform, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry's attempt at writing his wedding vows.





	How Am I Supposed to Fit All That Love Into One Vow?

Draft 1

~~Iris,~~

~~My love,~~

~~Iris Ann West,~~

Iris,

I love you. When we were kids, I loved you before I even knew what the word 'love' meant.

I told you that for the first time three years ago. And I've told you that a million times since then. But, I will never get tired of telling you how much I love you, Iris. After keeping my feelings in for so long, saying 'I love you' feels so good. After believing that this would never really happen, that you would never think about me the way I think about you, standing, in front of all our friends and family, and marrying you feels so good! 

~~I've loved you since I met you. I will love you, till death do us part.~~

 

Draft 2

Iris,

In elementary school, I was a nerdy little kid who didn't have a lot of friends. I didn't even know what having a best friends was like. I didn't think anyone would ever want to be my friend. I accepted that, I play by myself. I did science experiments and read books for fun while the other kids were playing on the jungle gym. I didn't realize how lonely I was, until I met you.

When I met you, Iris, my life changed. I had the most fun, creative, and kind person in the world as my best friend. I loved every minute we spent together. It didn't matter what we were doing, it could be riding the tilt-a-whirl till we puked at the fair or just sitting in your living room watching TV, everything was more fun when I was with you. I wanted to be with you all the time. 

On Valentine's day in the fifth grade, you REALLLLLLY wanted a Valentine from this one boy in our class you had a crush on. That was the first time I felt jealous. I secretly hoped that he wouldn't give you one and was happy when he didn't But then, I felt bad when I saw how disappointed you were. So I wrote things I loved about you on every one of my cards and gave them all to you. And you're smile made me so happy. When kids teased me and said I had a crush on you, I wasn't even annoyed. I did. And I still do. I always will.

 

 

Draft 3

~~Love is defined as a strong feeling of emotional attachment~~

 

Draft 4

Once, you told me that you've always been Iris West-Allen, that you've always been mine. But, it's me that's always been yours, Iris. From the day we met, till this day, and till the day I die, I'm yours. There's never been anyone like you, Iris. Nobody could make me as happy as you do. Nobody could be more fun to spend time with. Nobody could make me feel what you make me feel. You're the only person I could ever imagine spending forever with. You've made me fall so endlessly in love, I would do anything for you. I will do everything I can to make you happy.

I will be there for you, no matter what happens. I will support you, encourage you, cherish you, and protect you. I will continue to be your best friend. I will strive to be the husband you deserve. I will cheer for you when things are going well, and lift you up when things are going wrong.

I will show you, just thankful I am that I'm yours.

 

 

Draft 5

After my mother was murdered and my father was taken away from me, I hated everything. I went through the darkest period in my life. I was scared, angry, nervous, and confused. I didn't think I would ever be happy again. It's because of you, Iris, that I was able to survive that pain. You were my light in the dark. You were the only person who believed me when I told you what I saw. You were the only person who could make me smile for months after it happened. You saved me.

Even now, the reason I'm able to cope with the pain of my past and threats the future may hold, is because you're by my side. I couldn't be anything without you. I find strength and hope in you. You're my hero.

 

Draft 6

I love science. I'm fascinated by it. I've wanted to be a scientists since I was a kid. I think finding explanations for what seems like the impossible is amazing. I like finding answers and discovering the truth behind things. What may appear to be some kind of magical and mysterious, is truly just the beauty of science. There is a scientific explanation from things as complex as The Big Bang to thing as simple as blades of grass. There is science explanation for the emotions people feel. No matter how unique or powerful a feeling a person experiences, it's just science.

I love you, Iris. Sometimes, I don't think it's possible for anyone on the planet to understand how you make me feel. ~~I don't think Romeo couldn't have loved Juliet as much as I love you. I don't think Anthony and Cleopatra's love could compare to ours.~~ I know these feelings could be explained by dopamine levels. I know everyone thinks that their love is somehow more special than every other love everyone else has ever felt. I know love is not magic. 

But, when I'm with you, it feels like magic. Just the feeling I get when I see you smile..... Man, that cannot be science.

 

Draft 7

~~Do people chose their own fate or is it predetermined by destiny?~~

I've always believed in the impossible. Things we can't yet explain. Nobody really knows what secrets the universe hold. Is this life an accident or a grand design? I don't know. I don't think it matter, either. Iris, If we were brought together by fate, I'm grateful for it. If it was just a coincidence, I'm grateful for it. Maybe, we're meant to be together because we're so in love. Or maybe, we're so in love because we're meant to be together. All I know is, I'm so in love with you and I want to be with you forever.


End file.
